Luke's arrival
by Dragonfiend
Summary: This is an introduction to the ch. 2, which will be created soo. Probably after Nov15 2002. But this is gennerally about Luke, who has an extremely rare card, that I created of course. Enjoy the first part


Ok people, this is my first Fan Fic, so go easy on the reviews. Hope you enjoy the "duel" By the way, I'm sticking with everyone's English names, like in the show. Key: italics- thoughts, /-yugi's thoughts, //-yami's thoughts  
  
Chapter 1- Luke's arrival  
  
"Geeze, you're killin me here yuge" Joey shouts as Yugi wipes out all but 50 of Joey's life points with his Dark Magician. Tristin and Tea notice the game and come over to see who's losing miserably It was Tuesday, and Yugi's class was expecting a new student today. "HAHAHA, Yugi, this is the card that will destroy you!!!" Joey thunders as he plays his Red Eyes Black Dragon (atk: 2400) and combines it with Dragon Nails. "DIE!!!" Joey screams with excitement. "Sorry Joey. You must have forgotten about the card a played three turns ago. PARALYZING POTION!" Joey's Dragon, now at 3100, is frozen stiff. Yugi then plays despell, destroying the Dragon Nails, and attacks Joeys dragon wiping out all of his life points. "AHH, thanks Yuge, you just destroyed all my life points for the sixth time in a row" "Geeze, Joey, you stink at this game." Tristin teases. "Hey, just remember, I was a Finalist in Pegasus's Tournament" Joey says. "Well, at least you brought Yugi down to 500 life points" Tea says. "OK, class, lets get started." The teacher says as she suddenly walks in. "We have a new student today. His name is Luke Karter. I want everyone to treat him nicely." The teacher says eyeing the class, suspiciously. "You may have a seat next to Yugi Moto right over there" Luke nodes and takes his seat next to Yugi. As Luke sits, a deck of Duel monsters falls out of his pocket. Yugi sees the cards and notices a card he's never seen before, it was a dragon with dark green eyes, and yellow scales. He was about to read the attack power of the monster, but Luke picked up the cards before he could. "Looks like you're into dueling too." Yugi says to Luke Luke looks over at Yugi and with a sudden amused look he says, "Yes, I've been dueling for quite some time, would you like to go for a little game after school?" "Sure" "You want to come to my place, I have a Dueling arena there. You could bring your friends too, if you want. " Luke's thoughts: "The fool does not know what he is up against, I think I'll add a little something to make the duel much more interesting" After School Yugi and his three friends go over to Luke's house. He had a huge house. There was a beautiful garden outside and Luke was waiting at the Gate, which opened up to the driveway leading all the way to the front doors of his house. "Welcome to my home. Yugi, our arena is inside, in the basement." They all go inside seeing so many staircases going up. Luke presses a button on something that resembled a thermostat and an elevator popped out of nowhere. They go in side and go down, down, down, down. The doors open revealing a huge arena, almost as big as the arena Yugi and Kaiba first dueled. /wow, this place is huge, I wonder how he got an arena so big. / Yugi and Luke board their dueling platforms and prepare to duel when Luke stops. "Yugi, I think we should make this duel more interesting" "What do you mean?" "I mean put a little more incentive to winning. For example, I shall give you my rarest card, which will be revealed in the duel, when you win. And I'll throw this in. But if you lose, then you're grandfather will have to close down his game shop"(yes, I know this is from the Yugi episode with duke.) "What?!?!? Why?" "You see, Yugi, I've been looking for a place to set up a business, with duel monsters. I've eliminated all stores that sell duel monsters, and your grandfather's store is the last. I can't afford to have any competitions." "And what if I decline this duel right now" Yugi begins to step off the platform "Well, that's not really an option for you" Luke points to a big screen which shows a bulldozer in front of the game shop. "Why don't you just get rid of it now?" Yugi says "Well I'm a good man, when I tear down something, I do it fairly, I let the person defending it have a chance to win back the store." Yugi pondering his two choices: Duel and have a chance of losing, or leaving and have a definite chance of letting his grandfather go out of business. //Yugi, let me duel him if you don't think you can handle him. // /I think I'll let you duel right now, Yami. // 


End file.
